1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to heating plates, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable grill apparatus wherein the same provides convenient and effective heating of food contained within the grill apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable heating and warming grills are known in the prior art. The myriad of configurations of prior art grill apparatus have heretofore failed to provide a convenient and readily available structure for use by individuals to provide a desired gradient heating of various foods contained within the body of the grills. Examples of the prior art include Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,823 sets forth a gas fired griddle arrangement wherein a removable upper griddle lid is surmounted overlying a gas fired bottom chamber, with heating of the peripheral and corner portions of the griddle by convection.
Blosnich U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,037 provides a barbecue grill arrangement wherein a container including an open forward wall is surmounted over a lava rock grill with a removable grate disposed within the container.
Setzer U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,865 utilizes convection of heated gases within an enclosure overlying a plate surface to enhance the cooking of foods within the apparatus.
Gossler U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,815 provides a thermal cut-out for use with a glass type ceramic cooking surface.
Keating U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,609 sets forth a griddle with a thick metal plate cooking surface heated from below by infra-red gas burner units.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable grill apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.